


La Vie en Rose

by Lovemylife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Piano, Singing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't own anything, not getting paid </p><p>Stiles decides to sing out his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> La vie en rose is a song by Louis Armstrong

" _Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is La Vie en Rose"_

Life through rose colored glass. 

"Stiles.." Derek says and then pulls me into his arms 

"I almost lost you. That can't happen again" he says as he squeezes me tighter.

" _When you kiss me heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes I see La Vie en Rose."_

That line makes me a little sad and my fingers pause over the keys. He'll never love me back..

" _When you press me to your heart, im in a world a part, a world where roses bloom"_

 

I think back to when we fell asleep on each other after movie night. I woke up to find myself wrapped in his tight embrace with my head on his heart. I could hear his heartbeat..

" _And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs"_

I could listen to him talk for hours on end... Somehow even him lecturing me on staying safe sounds like a love song..

_"give your heart and soul to me and life will always be La Vie en rose"_

"You idiot" I turn around to see Derek standing there with a dozen roses pink, red, and yellow, and in the middle one blue one. He puts the flowers down and pulls me in to a kiss that makes me weak in the knees.. 

"Wha?" I start to say

"Stiles," he interrupts "that was amazing your amazing and I've been in love with you sense I can't remember when. After you left this morning I came over to tell you and confess my love for you. And ... And to tell you your my mate."

by that point there were tears in my eyes "your mate?"

"yes if you'll have me.. I mean it's your choice you probably don't wa."

i cut him off with a bruising kiss.

"I love you, and I'm honored that were mates and did you think I'd ignore that. That song.. Was for you. I love you."

i say as we kiss again I guess i am seeing things through rose colored glasses.

"oh yeah these are for you," he says shyly

"I love them. And i love you."


End file.
